Un encuentro del destino
by Anachan15
Summary: Ecuador siente una presencia nunca conocida pero descubre que una persona ordinaria le puede cambiar la vida. Ecuador de himaruya


Los héroes nacen cuando una situación extremadamente destructiva aparece de manera desprevenida, en la historia fue cuando el propio hombre de diferentes países intentaron ser dueños de todas las naciones, este es momento indicado donde una persona nace como héroe.

El siguiente caso que conoceremos a continuación le ocurre a una nación ubicado en Sudamérica, también conocido como el país que divide al mundo.

Quito año 1986.

Justo en momentos del Grupo AVC (Alfaro Vive Carajo) un muchacho de apenas 20 años era muy conocido en todo el país después de todo él es el país, su nombre era Emanuel Torres Carriedo representa a la nación de la República del Ecuador. Continuando con la historia, Emanuel dormía tranquilamente después de tantos meses sin descanso de buscar a las tropas terroristas, por alguna extraña razón un aura nunca antes presenciada iluminaba la habitación; Emanuel despertó de inmediato y la iluminación salió por la ventana esperando a Emanuel.

Emanuel por algún extraño instinto la siguió hasta llegar a la puerta, debido al apuro solo tomo un par de zapatillas y aun en pijama tomando solo el abrigo para salir a la calle en ese preciso momento miro la hora, eran las 3:30 de la mañana y al salir corriendo se tropieza por las escaleras claro que se levantó de inmediato y al salir por la puerta, la iluminación empezó a caminar a grandes pasos mientras Emanuel se preguntaba:

"¿Por qué lo estoy siguiendo? ¿Cómo puedo sentir esta emoción dentro de mí? Siempre he tenido problemas desde que me independice, ¿Por qué siento alivio? " Se preguntaba Emanuel mientras perseguía aquella iluminación.

Hasta que la iluminación por alguna razón se detuvo, Emanuel se quedó mirando y noto algo estaba en frente de un hospital y segundos más tarde la iluminación desapareció mientras que Emanuel.

\- ¿En un hospital? No me queda opción que investigar – dijo Emanuel mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del Hospital.

Una vez dentro fue buscando de manera silenciosa aquel sentimiento por piso, pasaron dos horas y dentro de poco amanecerá Emanuel tomo la decisión de abandonar el hospital por desgracia tuvo que tomar un camino cercano de la planta baja pero aquel sentimiento apareció.

\- ¡Otra vez! Esto significa que estoy cerca – dijo Emanuel.

Mientras caminaba paso por la maternidad y el sentimiento se hizo más fuerte, Emanuel empezó a caminar rápidamente hasta llegar a la habitación de los bebes pero una iluminación apareció Emanuel logro verlo y fue hacia donde ella y al verlo vio a un bebe recién nacido; el sentimiento se fue desapareciendo y él bebe despertó, eso le hizo poner nervioso a Emanuel pero no hubo reacción todo lo contrario él bebe sonrió y reía mientras levantaba sus pequeños brazos.

\- Eres una ternurita pequeño, pero ¿qué significa esa iluminación que acabaste de dar?- se preguntó Emanuel pero.

\- ¡¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?! – pregunto una enfermera, Emanuel se asustó tan fuerte que hizo que él bebe empezara a reír fuerte, despertando a los otros con lloriqueos.

\- Estaba viendo a… a… mi futura sobrina pero no la encuentro y de la emoción me vine aquí sin cambiarme y por eso jejeje… - mintió Emanuel para no ser descubierto.

\- Bueno, pero vuelva más tarde ok… - dijo la enfermera

\- Gracias no volverá a pasar, "Pero ¿porque el crio?" – se dijo a si mismo Emanuel mientras aquel bebe le miraba como se iba con una sonrisa.

Quito 1994:

Transcurrieron ocho años y la nación cumplía 185 años de independencia, era 10 de agosto su primer grito de independencia, Emanuel aun sentía un poco de tristeza al recordar a sus amigos rebeldes para poder ser liberado de su padre España Antonio, mientras caminaba por la plaza de la independencia llevando comida a casa vio a un crio dejando flores cerca de la estatua, se le acercó y le pregunto.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Emanuel al crio.

\- Oh bueno esto… Agradezco a los próceres por liberarnos – respondió el crio.

\- ¿Agradeciendo? – volvió a preguntar Emanuel.

\- Si, sino fuera por ellos, este país no se volvería fuerte y bello, pero por una parte siento que debo hacer algo para protegerlo, es como si sintiera que algo malo va a pasar, pero no sé qué es. Usted me cree Señor. – dijo el crio un poco extraño.

\- Quien sabe chico, solo cuídate – dijo Emanuel mientras se iba.

Dos horas más tarde Emanuel salió a comprar algo que se había olvidado de comprar en el súper mercado, Emanuel toma un atajo por los callejones y escucha lloriqueos por ahí, fue a verlo y vio al mismo chico siendo golpeado por otros niños mientras él se protegía, Emanuel intervino.

\- ¡EH… ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?! – grito Emanuel de furia.

\- ¡CORRAN CHICOS! – dijo el niño más grande mientras aquellos niños se iban corriendo. Emanuel se acercó a aquel chico de antes.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto y el niño entre lágrimas movió su cabeza en significación de si – Tranquilo vamos a un centro para que te traten las heridas.

Y en efecto minutos más tarde en el centro de salud, el crio se encontraba vendado y puesto gasas.

\- Dime, ¿Por qué ellos te golpeaban? – pregunto Emanuel.

\- Porque defendí a mi país. – dijo aquel crio mientras que Emanuel se sorprendió por la respuesta – Si aquellos niños no eran de este país, eran de otro lugar creo que de Columbia o algo así, ellos decían que este país es basura y que jamás seremos algo a nivel mundial y eso me hizo enojar tanto que los golpee y ellos me empezaron a golpear. – respondió el crio. Emanuel no tuvo palabras que decir.

\- Debiste estar loco al hacerlo proteger algo no tan significante – dijo Emanuel mientras sonreía.

\- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! Este país es maravilloso y aunque los demás digan cosas horribles de mi país yo lo voy a proteger sin ninguna duda - grito el crio tan duro que todos lo miraban.

\- Bien pero no quiero que vuelvas a iniciar una pelea entendido…. – dijo Emanuel.

\- Entendido – respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa.

\- "Siento haber visto esa sonrisa antes" – pensó Emanuel mientras se levantaba del asiento.

Quito 2005:

Emanuel se dirigía al cuartel de bomberos para hacerles una pequeña prueba a los novatos, al llegar se topó con el comándate de la estación.

\- ¡Señor Torres me alegra que haya llegado! – dijo con emoción el Comándate.

\- Igualmente, veamos a los candidatos. – contesto Emanuel con entusiasmo. Ambos fueron al patio de entrenamiento a ver como entrenaban, el entrenador los miro y detuvo el entrenamiento de los novatos y el Comándate se puso de frente de todos ellos.

\- ¡Escuchen, tenemos la visita de alguien muy importante el día de hoy, su nombre es Emanuel Torres y el día de hoy él les va hacer el día más miserable de todos, todos estén preparados! – dijo el comándate de los bomberos, mientras los novatos lo miraban uno de ellos le hizo a Emanuel muy conocido, pero eso no le importo.

Empezó la primera prueba, correr 100 k subiendo una montaña para Emanuel no era difícil, pero para otros lo fue debido a los caminos estrechos y varias caídas por suerte emergencias estaba ahí para asegurarse que se encuentren bien, Emanuel ya había llegado primero y mucho más rápido que todos después de todo él es la nación. El Comándate se dirigió a Emanuel.

\- ¿Cree que ellos lo logren? – pregunto el Comándate.

\- No se preocupe, estoy seguro que algunos lo harán. - contesto Emanuel.

Y por suerte uno de ellos llego cansado con las hojas en la cabeza y con algunas ramitas en ellas, Emanuel se sorprendió mucho y el comándate se echó a reír.

\- ¿Y? – pregunto Emanuel.

\- Y que señor – contesto el novato cansado y suspirando.

\- ¿Te rindes? – pregunto Emanuel.

\- No señor… apenas esta… comenzando – contesto aquel novato.

En la segunda prueba, tenían llegar al otro lado en pleno charco de lodo con alambre de púas, los novatos que han quedado vieron como Emanuel les dio una demostración, todos maravillados al ver aquel hombre especial hacerlo en tan solo segundos.

Los novatos empezaron su turno y algunos se quedaron enredados y otros por el cansancio se quedaron tumbados por el suelo enlodados. Emanuel quedo un poco decepcionado por los novatos, hasta que el mismo novato de antes todo el frente enlodado llegando cansado y con la boca incluso llena de lodo.

\- ¿Te rindes? – pregunto Emanuel.

\- No… - contesto el muchacho.

Y así fue sucesivamente en cada prueba el mismo chico lograba llegar y siempre era el mismo dialogo, hasta llegar a la última y él era el único de los novatos en quedar.

\- No estuvo tan mal, pero en este reto vamos a tener un simulacro real de un incendio en una morada tendremos que sacar a las personas que se encuentran dentro, ¿estás seguro de seguir? – pregunto Emanuel.

\- Señor, como siempre seguiré y le demostrare que si puedo. - respondió el muchacho.

Para entonces, los bomberos lograron prender en la casas falsas y muchos estaban con el suspenso, incluso el Comándate le vino el suspenso.

\- ¿Listo? – pregunto Emanuel.

\- Si señor… - respondió Emanuel.

Para entonces uno de los novatos disparo una pistola en señal de inicio, y Emanuel junto con el muchacho corrieron a liberarlos, Emanuel rompió la puerta con un solo golpe y todos maravillados incluso el novato, pero el novato rompió la puerta lo más rápido posible, Emanuel fue lo más rápido y al llegar donde están los muñecos una explosión fue lo que le llamo la atención Emanuel miro por la ventana y vio al Coronel trayendo cubetas de agua con los demás miro al edificio de al lado, noto que el edificio estaba completamente en llamas, Emanuel dejo al muñeco en el suelo y fue a salvar al novato.

Emanuel salto por la venta al entrar a la habitación del siguiente edificio, debido al humo casi no podía notar, pero por milagro noto a un muchacho caído por el suelo pero su pierna estaba aplastada por la madera; fue entonces que Emanuel lo saco lo más rápido posible antes de que las llamas lleguen a él.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Emanuel.

\- Si… señor Emanuel – respondió el muchacho.

\- Bien, mantén la calma - dijo Emanuel.

Entonces Emanuel lenta y preciso intento llevar al muchacho afuera por suerte los demás bomberos entraron y apagaron lo más pronto posible la planta baja cunado Emanuel bajo los demás bomberos le ayudaron a salir de ahí, minutos más tarde el muchacho se encontraba en una habitación del hospital con una pierna fracturada, y de improvisto llego Emanuel con unas flores, no cualquiera sino orquídeas.

\- Señor ¿qué hace aquí? – pregunto el muchacho.

\- Vine de visita – dijo Emanuel - ¿Cómo estas de la pierna? – pregunto Emanuel.

\- Está mejorando pero aun así siento un poco de dolor – contesto el muchacho.

\- Tranquilo va a pasar, la verdad también vengo a felicitarme por ser el único en quedar – dio a Emanuel con alegría.

\- No creo, no pude completar la prueba que usted mismo propuso, yo no hic nada en ese lugar fui golpeado por sorpresa, me siento inútil – dijo el muchacho.

\- Chico, aunque tú no hayas alcanzado la prueba llegaste muy lejos superaste a los demás tú solo; no eres inútil te diré algo el coronel también era como tú, alguien que al principio no podía, pero poco a poco logro superarse y ahora míralo en donde está. Tú puedes hacer lo mismo – dijo Emanuel.

Aquel muchacho sonrió de felicidad mientras abrazaba a Emanuel y él pensó "Creo que esa sonrisa la he visto en alguna parte".

Quito 2012:

\- Señor Emanuel, solo quiero decirle que gracias por este regalo de cumpleaños – dijo el Capitán Escudo sonrojado.

\- No hay de que Capitán, es tu día los gastos lo hare yo – dijo Emanuel mientras caminaba con el Capitán a un restaurante.

\- Señor, lo recuerdo todo - dijo el Capitán Escudo.

\- ¿Recordar que cosa Capitán? – pregunto Emanuel.

\- De cómo estuvo a mi lado, todo este tiempo de niño cuando deje flores a la estatua y de cómo me protegiste de aquellos niños o de como usted me salvo del incendio en aquella prueba, siempre estuvo a mi lado, tal vez yo no pueda estar con usted todo el tiempo después de todo solo seré una persona menos en estas tierras, pero lo que más deseo en esta vida es protegerlo. – dijo el Capitán Escudo.

\- Capitán… Yo deseo que así sea, "Me alegra a verte conocido, héroe"- Emanuel lo dijo mientras abrazaba al héroe con su brazo derecho. - Te hare embriagar este día – dijo Emanuel.

\- ¡¿Espera que?! – dijo asustado el Capitán Escudo muy fuerte del susto.


End file.
